


Fuck Marry Kill

by nimmermehr



Series: Bunker Game Night [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fun, Reader-Insert, SPN family, bunkergamenight, letsplayagame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:01:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22099885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nimmermehr/pseuds/nimmermehr
Summary: Read the title ;)warnings: alcohol, silly games and sexual content (language)
Series: Bunker Game Night [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1590709
Kudos: 23





	Fuck Marry Kill

You sat with the boys, Cas, Crowley and Gabriel on the carpeted area in the library. You all held glasses of your favorite liquor and were quite tipsy.

The evening started as a serious meeting and ended up in you all laughing, telling funny episodes of your lives and drinking. You already played “never have I ever” and now you were looking for something else to do.

“Oh, I have a faaaaaantastic idea”, the alcohol had worked its magic on you and you just loved the world and were for sure the funniest person on the planet. “Let’s play bed, wed, behead. You might know it as fuck, marry, kill, but I prefer the rhyme.” Looking expectantly around the circle, your gaze met the faces of five incredible attractive men in different states of drunkenness.

Dean and Crowley were the most sober ones in the group. Sam was in a state of constant laughter, Cas became a bit bold and even took his tie off and Gabriel was sipping his Baileys with obvious enjoyment and got more and more cozy.

All of them shared looks before nodding. “What exactly are the rules of this human game?” Cas asked.

“What are you angels doing up there? Even I have heard of this thing. You name three persons and someone you picked before has to decide who he would fuck…well, in your case ‘bed’ really is the more appropriate term, marry or kill.” The King of Hell rolled his eyes at the ignorance of the angel.

“All right, let’s start!” Gabriel rubbed his hands together and fixated Sam. “Crowley, Dean and (Y/N) it is. Make your choice!” He leaned back on his hands with a smirk tugging at the edge of his mouth.

“Easy, I already feel kind of married to my brother. I have to deal with his shit every day so there would be no surprise. Kill Crowley for many reasons and that would leave (Y/N) for the bed. Thank God we’re not related by blood even if she is the closest to a sister that I’ll ever have.” Dean gave him the stinky eye, while Crowley bathed in his bad reputation with a pleased expression.

You just smiled kindly at the tall hunter, reciprocating his feelings.

Sam turned to Castiel. “Cas, my friend. Choose between Dean, (Y/N) and Gabriel.” The angel’s face blushed and he shot Dean a quick glance before looking down at his glass.

“Hey! Will I be part of every choice, just because I’m the only girl in this round?” You pouted.

“No. You will be because you are cute and smart and hot and sassy!” Sam shot right back with a wink. He knew very well how to get you.

“Okay, if you put it this way…” you grinned. “But one day you’ll pay for it, Winchester.”

Cas was still silent, so Crowley nudged his elbow. “Go on, oh heavenly Angel of the Lord! Tell us your dirty fantasies”, he teased.

The dark haired man grunted, but finally opened his beautiful mouth. “I would have to kill you, brother. I hope you understand and won’t take it as an offense,” he looked at Gabriel, who just nodded and refilled his crystal.

“I would bed (Y/N), because she really is a temptation even if I don’t carry any romantic feelings for her. And I would marry Dean, because I’m already by his side, no matter what.” Ducking his head even lower, the angel avoided the hunter’s shocked green eyes.

“Aww, I totally ship Destiel!” you shoutet, earning a bitch face from the red faced Dean and a chuckle from the other men.

Castiel finally found the courage to look up again and pointed at his brother. “Charlie, Sam and (Y/N).”

The blond man cocked his head to the side and thought about if for a moment, before fixing his whiskey-colored eyes at you. “Sweetheart, it seems like we get theoretically married. You are as sweet as candy and have an endearing sense of humor. That leaves Sam and Charlie…hmm…she wouldn’t want to get between the sheets with me, so Sam, I’d take that pretty ass of yours.” He laughed at Sam who looked like a moose in the headlights. “And of course, I would bring Charlie back, because I know how much you all love her.”

You crawled over to the famous trickster and kissed his cheek. “You are the sweetest man, I’ve ever known. I can’t wait for next April fools day.”

“Oh no! That will be the day I’m far away from the two of you!” Dean yelled, obviously remembering your last pranks.

“I thought it was really funny, when they covered you in purple glitter,” Sam laughed. “With what kind of glue did you mix it? He sparkled for days like a vegetarian vampire?”

Crowley listened to it silently, an amused look on his face.

“Trade secret. So, Dean, it’s your turn. Cas, Crowley and Sam. I’ll keep (Y/N) out of this, because I would never sell my dear wifey.” He winked at you and you felt your cheeks turn pink. Hastily you covered it by taking another sip from your coconut-rum.

“That’s not fair. You all got at least one female.” The older hunter looked offended.

“Oh, don’t be a sore loser. We all know, you are more open to genders, don’t deny it!” You looked him straight in the eyes and he threw up his hands in defeat.

“Alright, alright…don’t wanna be the slowpoke. Cas, marry. Sam, kill, sorry bro! And I won’t voice the last decision.” he grumbled.

“Oh, squirrel, I feel so honored…just tell me if you want to get on my good side, I promise I’ll be discreet,” the King of Hell purred, batting his lashes at the fuming hunter.

You fell on your back, howling with laughter, tears streaming down your face, wishing you had recorded this game on tape to show it to Dean whenever he would get cocky.

“Get up, sweet cheeks. It’s your turn.” the green eyed hunter hovered over you. “Crowley, Gabe and Cas! Spill the beans. Sam and me are like brothers to you, but I’m really interested in your answer.”

The laughter died in your throat. Sitting upright again, you looked at the three man. They were all gorgeous in their own ways and honestly you had no idea what you would say, when you parted your lips to speak. “Marry Crowley, because being the Queen of Hell doesn’t sound that bad to me and neither does the king.” Crowley looked at you with hooded eyes, his tongue darting out, licking his lips. “You have no idea how good you would look at that throne…especially bend over it.” His voice was hoarse and you felt your stomach tighten.

“Cas and Gabe…I really couldn’t kill one of you, so I’d choose a threesome.”

All men watched you with hanging jaws. Dean was the first one to recover. “That’s not how the game should be played…”

Cas and Gabe chimed in in unison “I don’t mind!”

The idea of both angels in your bed sent a wave of heat through your body. Wow, the mental images would give you plenty of stuff to get off to in the future.

Sam grinned. “Before my brother’s mind will get into overdrive, please give three names to Crowley, so we can finish this game.”

Before you could even think about the names, Crowley cut you off. “I’ll choose you as queen and concubine and kill the two others.”

Leaning over to you, he whispered in your ear “If you don’t want me to visit your room later, you better ward it. Otherwise I’ll take it as an invitation…”

Ignoring the shudder that ran down your spine, you used his shoulder as leverage to get to your feet. On your way up, you brushed his shell with your lips. “I’ll be waiting.”

You blew a kiss to the group and left the room.


End file.
